Special Place In Hell
by DinozzoFan
Summary: The team interview a group of young models... But what does that have to do with Rick and that special place in hell?   Oneshot FIREFLY reference


Rick tried to ignore the looks the models were giving him as Beckett questioned each one of them.

"Isn't that right Castle?" Kate asked clearly seeking reassurance.

"Yep, that is right," Rick bluffed trying to muster a stern look. He silently prayed that Kate hadn't noticed he wasn't listening. Thankfully she didn't.

Rick spent the next hour staring at the floor as all the barely legal models openly flaunted their sexuality in his direction. "You are really handsome." One girl stated as she sat opposite Rick and Kate, although her body was almost solely facing Rick.

"Miss Reynolds how about you focus you attention on my case, not my co-worker?" Kate said testily.

The girl spun in her seat however her leg closest to Rick didn't move so her torso was now facing Kate, but the large gap she had left between her knees was facing Rick. Rick quickly turned his head as to not be looking up this girl's incredibly short skirt to her underwear less self. Rick noticed the fierce look he was receiving from Kate the rest of that particular interview.

Rick was very pleased when they had wrapped up all their interviews and he was standing out the front of the building with Kate, Esposito and Ryan.

"What do all these models see in you?" Ryan asked jokingly, "I mean every time we see a model they are all over Castle. I thought chicks were supposed to dig cops?"

"No Ryan the cops are just here to arrest Castle when he takes one of these jail baits back to his place," Kate joked humourlessly.

"Don't worry Rick, I checked they are all over 18, it would be totally legal," Esposito whispered.

Somehow Kate still managed to hear him, "Castle if you _sexual advantage of one of those girls, you're going to burn in a very special level of hell. A level they reserve for child molesters and people who talk at the theatre."_

_Rick wasn't sure if he was suppose to laugh or be scared, so he smiled slightly before following Kate and her team down the footpath. He didn't want her to know that the image of Miss Reynolds played legs was still burned into his brain. _

_Thankfully having finished the interviews the team was done for the day and they all headed home, although they all knew Kate was going to sneak back to the office to work on the case. _

The first thing Rick did when he walked in the front door was pour himself a stiff drink before heading upstairs to have a shower. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary till he walked into his bedroom shirtless, having taken it off as he walked up the stairs. Opening the door to his bedroom he saw a very naked Miss Reynolds lying in his bed, covered only by the thinnest of sheets.

"Hi Mr Castle," she smiled as she lowered the she sheet a little.

"Oh wow," Rick said as he spun around to face the door way he had just entered in. "Miss Reynolds, how did you get in here?"

"Isn't the better question, why am I naked in your bed?" Miss Reynolds asked as she silently slipped out of the bed.

"That was my second question," Rick said quickly as he tried to remove all sexual imagines of the young woman from his brain. _Cauliflower, vomit, mailmen, cows, Mexican wrestlers, Jack Black... _Castle thought to himself.

"I am legal," the young woman laughed as she snaked her hands around him from behind. He tried to think non-sexual thoughts but her very decently sized breasts sticking into his back were certainly not helping. She ran her hands up his chest before trailing town the centre of his torso and pausing when her hands reached his trousers.

_"Wuh de tyen, ah." Rick said before he spun around in the girls arms with the intent. However those perky breasts that were poking into his back were now firmly pressed against his chest. She ran her right leg up and down his calf, she knew he was caving. _

_Rick groaned before saying, "I'm going to that special place in hell."_

_Kissing her roughly as she backed them towards the bed he worked on his belt. She flopped down and waited for him to remove his trousers, "that special place in hell is probably more fun than you can imagine."_

_Rick laughed, having now freed himself of his trousers and boxes, "Nah may gwon-shee._"

I hope you guys enjoyed that quickly little bit I wrote randomly in the middle of the night! I LOVE firefly and Rick is hilarious, if you guys love it (or hate it), let me know. If you love it I am happy to write more!


End file.
